


skin is your tie to me

by smilecapsules



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Blindfolds, CEO!Din Djarin & Escort!Cobb Vanth, Kissing, M/M, Or Is It?, Oral Sex, POV Multiple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Club, Slow Build, okay maybe an inch of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilecapsules/pseuds/smilecapsules
Summary: Din raps his knuckles against the metal door. He can sense that there's an air of darkness enveloping the hall even as he makes sure the blindfold is still tightly secured around his eyes. He cracks his neck, rocking his head from side to side. He needs this. He's been so stressed from work lately and needs to just blow off a little steam.-Cobb’s body feels a little stiff tonight but from the sounds echoing off the walls he has a feeling it won’t take him long to warm up. Today isn’t one of his normal days to be working but he’s been on the hunt for a little extra cash so he figured why not.-Perhaps a night neither one of them ever expected.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	skin is your tie to me

**Author's Note:**

> the dincobb server said "what about escort!cobb vanth" and I thought _hell yeah. let's write it._  
>  a bit indulgent for me perhaps, but hope y'all will enjoy.  
> *you'll see mention of other names which are chosen anonymous names for Din & Cobb in the anonymous VIP sex club

Din raps his knuckles against the metal door. He can sense that there's an air of darkness enveloping the hall even as he makes sure the blindfold is still tightly secured around his eyes. This VIP sex club is exclusive for keeping their guests anonymous. Just what he prefers anyways.

He cracks his neck, rocking his head from side to side. He needs this. He's been so stressed from work lately and needs to just blow off a little steam. _What better way than this?_

It's quiet in the hall, so the sound of the heavy door opening is starkly loud in contrast in his ears. He inhales as a deep voice barrels out to him, "Name?"

"Ronan." Din coolly responds, his body loosening up. Anonymity he can do. It's what he knows.

There's silence, but that's most likely because they're giving the list a once over to make sure he's on it.

"Come in." the voice ushers.

Din steps through the door and is immediately hit with the smell of sex dripping off the walls. Might be a turn off for some but not for him. And especially not tonight.

His hand grabs for his tie, gripping the knot, wiggling it back and forth to give himself a little extra breathing room. He cranes his neck, taking a deep breath and unbuttons his suit jacket, feeling the hand of a stranger find his lower back as he's escorted down the long corridor to meet his partner for the night. _No time like the present._

-

Cobb’s body feels a little stiff tonight but from the sounds echoing off the walls he has a feeling it won’t take him long to warm up. He knocks his head back softly into the wall, standing one legged up against it, the knot from his blindfold digging into his scalp. He subconsciously runs his fingers up and down the soft line of hairs etched along his exposed stomach peeking out from underneath his partially unbuttoned red linen shirt.

It’s not _too_ crowded tonight but there’s definitely people present. Today isn’t one of his normal days to be working but he’s been on the hunt for a little extra cash so he figured why not and ended up calling in to have his name put down on the list for the evening.

The club is responsible for pairing up the attendees. Cobb doesn’t get any say in that but honestly that’s what keeps it interesting. The only thing he gets is a name. A fake name, of course, but a chosen anonymous name nonetheless. _Ronan_ . He’s tasted that name on the lips for the last half-hour. _Ronan_ . He doesn’t know anything about this man other than his elite status but from the name alone he has the feeling this man might have some ideas rattling around for tonight. _Ronan. Has a certain confidence about it, doesn’t it?_ Might be a little bit demanding, might make him work for it a bit, which frankly, he wouldn’t mind. Sure, he’s notorious for being somewhat of a bossy bottom, but he could give it up tonight if the night calls for it.

You’d think that after doing this for so long his body would get less responsive over time, but not Cobb’s. The smells, the moans, the _anticipation_ . His body is never one to back down from a fiery atmosphere and that's exactly what the vibe is tonight. It’s why he prefers this gig because everyone is here for the same reason. He gets to enjoy his own pleasure, get off on giving someone else pleasure _and_ get a taste of the pleasure everyone else is enjoying. A triple threat kind of night.

He feels a figure slide in next to him and his hand stills against his stomach. “Your client’s arrived,” the voice says in his ear. Cobb nods. “Thanks.” he responds promptly. He pushes himself off the wall and makes his way over to their designated area just inches in front of him. Thankfully he’s been in this room plenty so he doesn’t have to feel his way around in the dark too much. He takes a seat on the large, oversized red leather ottoman, sitting casually, his legs falling open, the tight, dark red boxers he’s sporting riding up his thighs a touch. He puts his arms behind him and throws his weight on them, tipping his head back for a moment. 

_Ronan_ . He tries the name again on his lips. _Hope you’re worth my day off, stranger_. 

\- 

Din feels the hand on him move from his lower back to his lower front and he halts his movements. They must have reached the main room. He can’t see the common space, naturally, but he knows it must be quite expansive - large surface area, high ceilings - considering the sheer volume of echoes bouncing off the walls. There must be at least twenty pairings in here he figures. Just a guess, but he’s usually pretty good with numbers; it's his specialty.

His cock twitches and he bites the inside of his lip. Yeah, he definitely made the right call coming here tonight.

The club is kept very hush-hush to the point where you have to know someone to even find out about it all. Thankfully, Din has friends in high places. And as to the details of the club itself, well, he only knows the general location and the basic instructions for getting in: enter the building, pass along the secret word to the front desk (it changes nightly), be handed a specialized keycard, find the right elevator, show the card to the attendant, get blindfolded and wait while the elevator rides up to the appropriate floor, that seemingly all other residents living in the building know absolutely nothing about. Anonymity at it’s finest and Din truly can’t complain about that.

The quiet but stern voice in his ear snaps his attention back to the present. “I will escort you to your partner for the evening. You've been tested. You are aware of the rules. You break any of them and you won’t set foot in here again.” Din swallows and nods, “Of course. Understood.” The hand grabs his arm and guides him not too far across the room and helps him find a seat. He nods again, “Thank you.”

Din is almost too focused on the sounds of the guard’s footsteps retreating and the sounds echoing in the distance to notice the body heat radiating in close proximity to his own. He shifts to the left, bringing his left leg up with him and places his left hand down, leaning into it. “Hello,” Din says in a dangerously low voice, one that he hopes hints of good things to come.

\- 

One growl of a greeting and Cobb feels it go straight to his cock. _Oh god,_ he thinks, _we’re in for a treat tonight._ But that voice. Sounds familiar almost and yet maybe he’s just hearing things he wants to hear. He pushes that thought aside and shimmies a little bit closer to the man opposite him, the corner of his knee bumping into what feels like a shoe.

“Hey yourself,” Cobb answers back, trying not to hold onto his composure and not reveal that he’s somehow already feeling things after just one simple greeting. He reaches a hand out and finds a limb, sliding it up higher towards... a knee? Yup, a knee. _Ah, so that was a shoe._ Yes, okay, he’s getting his bearings now. 

Cobb shifts his position to mirror his client’s unbeknownst to him and keeps the hand he’s not leaning against resting on his knee.

“First time here?” Cobb asks.

“No” is the reply he gets.

“A regular then?” Cobb asks playfully.

“No, I-” Cobb hears him stumble a bit and does his best to hold in a snicker. “Only when the need strikes me. If that makes me a regular, so be it.”

Cobb nods, grinning, even if it can’t be seen. He allows his hand to explore some more, letting it climb higher and higher along the man’s thigh. “And what _need_ brings you here tonight, partner?” Cobb feels the muscles underneath his palm flex, can feel the tension straining there, and thinks he might already have an answer for that.

Cobb hears him sigh before he feels the weight of a hand cover his own, sliding them both over to rest on top of this man’s already awakening cock. He can’t see anything but god if he can’t _feel_ the intense stare of those man’s eyes beating into him. Cobb flushes and swallows, suddenly grateful for the blindfold and slides both of their thumbs along the edge of his stiff member. “That _need_ we can certainly take care of tonight, Ronan.” Cobb feels the man still under his admission of already knowing his chosen name and uses the opportunity to move fully on top of him, straddling both sides of his hips on his knees, dragging his fingers through rather soft curls.

“You can call me Julian,” Cobb breathes as he leans down with an open mouth and drags parted lips down the length of Ronan’s neck.

-

 _Julian_. 

Din doesn’t have much time to ponder that name as a moan slips out when he feels warm, soft lips graze his neck, his body already spiraling into some kind of tizzy. _Has he really not been touched in so long?_ Perhaps with the volume of work he's had lately that might be true.

Din’s hands instinctively wrap around the man’s waist, touching a soft fabric, one hand slipping underneath it as the other floats higher up his back. Din groans deep in his throat as teeth pluck at a sensitive spot on his neck and Din’s hand grips at Julian's waist. Din turns his head and nips at the top of Julian’s ear, grabbing the flesh between his teeth and that earns him a nice moan and damn if his cock doesn’t like the sound of that. He tries it again. Another moan. A satisfied smirk splits his face.

Din’s hand rides all the way up to the collar of Julian's shirt before floating back down and grabbing at his hips, urging their bodies closer together. He feels Julian start to rub his hard-on against his own and Din growls low, craning his head to capture the man’s mouth in an urgent kiss. He’s quick to dip his tongue in for a taste, feeling around the inside of his hot mouth, tongues tangling as their bodies search for more friction. 

“Julian,” Din tries the name out loud for the first time and breathes it against Julian’s mouth as they take a second for air before their lips are mashed together once more. Din’s hands slide just underneath the elastic band of Julian’s boxers and he grabs at his ass, the soft muscles squeezed underneath his palms. He both hears and feels the vibration as Julian moans into his mouth and Din tugs at his lower lip while one of his fingers slips between the crack of Julian's ass.

Din feels Julian pull back a bit at that and drags his teeth along Din’s jaw towards his ear, “Show me what you need, partner,” Julian whispers. Enraged with a bit of desire and the need for more skin, Din pulls his hands out and grabs the hem of Julian’s shirt and drags it up over his head, tossing it to the floor.

Din feels Julian tug at the knot of his neck tie, trying to loosen it even further but Din doesn’t let him get very far as he gets his mouth back on Julian’s in an instant and suddenly flips Julian over onto his back, climbing over him and pinning his arms above his head at the wrists getting ready to explore every inch of his body with his mouth.

-

The leather surface is a little bit cold on Cobb’s back but he doesn’t mind it. Honestly, with the way his body currently feels like it’s been set on fire, he’s inclined to admit it feels pretty damn good.

He tries to move his arms but it’s no use - Ronan only pins him harder. At least he can move his hips, so he flexes up in search of friction but doesn’t get very far with that as a wet, hot, sticky mouth starts moving down his entire front side, not afraid to nip at flesh as it goes.

Sure, he said he’d be willing to lose control for the sake of this man’s needs tonight but like this? The last time he lost control this quickly- _No._

All he can do is lie there and take this maddening torture. He arches his back, neck craning as he digs the knot in the back of his head into the soft surface beneath him. Lips ghost across the elastic band of his boxers and Cobb tips his head back further and groans. Then it’s teeth, and they are slowly further exposing the hairs on his lower body. He groans again and that earns him a free hand as Ronan slides the one holding it down his arm and the side of his body, pulling the boxers down further. His hand slips inside, and Cobb immediately grabs for Ronan’s hair and tugs hard, earning him a deep growl. But that response only spurs Ronan on further as his hand slips inside and he wraps his hand around Cobb’s length, slipping it further and further south. Cobb grips his hair harder and pulls Ronan back up to him, and then it’s just lips and teeth mashing together as Ronan continues to give Cobb loose tugs.

Hands grab his face as they kiss and Cobb knows it’s his chance to grab at clothes so he reaches between them to slip his hands under Ronan’s jacket and starts sliding it off his shoulders. Ronan gets the hint and tears his mouth away to sit up and shimmy out of his jacket, tossing it onto the floor.

Cobb sits up with him and reaches for his belt buckle, but Ronan swats his hands away. Cobb lets out a chuckle and moves his hands to the buttons of his shirt instead, undoing those as Ronan loosens his tie the rest of the way, lifting it over his head to remove it out of the way. Cobb’s hands touch skin and he slides them up Ronan’s chest and across his shoulders, working the shirt down his arms but it gets caught at his wrists.

“Let me get that-“ Cobb doesn’t let Ronan finish his sentence. “Don’t be silly,” Cobb reaches for his right wrist and fiddles with the cuff on the sleeve of his button-down, “I got it. Cufflinks, huh? Fancy man.” Cobb smiles to himself as he slips the piece of metal off and tucks it away inside his hand as he removes that sleeve completely from Ronan’s arm and moves to do the same with the other one to the same effect.

“Appearances,” Ronan says, “Got to keep up with them if you want to play the game.”

Cobb huffs a half-laugh at his response but it dies in his throat as his thumb traces over the shape of one of the cufflinks. He feels the outline of an animalistic skull, a long horn… he freezes.

_It can’t be..._

-

Din notices that Julian’s movements have stopped but doesn’t think much about it and helps him out by shaking off the rest of his shirt, discarding it onto the floor.

He reaches for Julian’s hand and covers it with his own before grabbing what he’s holding inside. Din takes the cufflinks and quickly searches around for his jacket on the floor and drops them in the inside pocket once he finds it. “Can’t lose these,” Din says, “they were a gift. A long time ago.” _One of his better memories_. He sighs and pushes that thought away.

He reaches for Julian’s face once more and wraps hips lips around Julian’s lower one, and then his other one and licks his tongue along Julian’s bottom lip again before kissing his cheek and whispering in his ear in a soft yet demanding tone, “On all fours.”

Din let’s one of his hands linger on Julian’s neck while he stands up, the sounds of metal clanging while he unbuttons his pants and shucks the rest of his clothes off, leaving him standing there stark naked in nothing but a blindfold still tied firmly in it's place.

He hears Julian shifting while he does this and assumes that he listened. _Good boy_ , he thinks.

Din reaches his hand out and finds the middle of Julian’s back, muscles flexing under his touch as he runs the flat of his hand down his lower back and over the curve of his ass. Din walks around to stand behind him as he does this, grabbing the sides of his thighs and urging him to move back towards the edge a little bit more and Julian complies. He leans down and plants a kiss in the center of his spine and feels Julian arch his back a bit. Din drags the tip of his tongue up the dip in his back and pauses just short of the top of his neck. He reaches one of his hands up and pushes the hair off Julian’s forehead, dragging his hand down towards the base of his neck and he stills. His whole body stills, and he wonders if Julian can feel it happening real time.

 _Julian. Julian, Julian, Julian._ He couldn’t possibly call him by that name anymore. He traces the mark on his neck with the pads of his two forefingers. A mark he could never forget. A night he could never forget. A man he could never forget.

_Oh god… Cobb?_

-

Cobb bites his lip so hard he swears he tastes blood. His heart is pounding in his chest as he realizes the air in the room has now completely shifted.

He feels those fingers tracing over his scar, the scar he wishes he could forget, over and over. Cobb swallows hard.

 _Din._ He knew. He knew from the sound of his voice, the way his body lit up so easily under his touch, the shape of those cufflinks in his palm. He just didn’t think it was possible.

His knees go weak when he hears a sultry voice breathe into his ear, “It’s you.”

_Fuck._

It’s against the club rules for them to call each other by their real names but damn if he didn’t wish there were a way around that right now.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

The memory of their first encounter suddenly haunts his mind.

_Cobb pulls hard at the fabric secured around his wrists. The man wasted no time using his own tie to secure him to the headboard. Cobb glances up at the tie, noticing a peculiar shape for a pin stuck in it. He studies it for a moment – an animal of some kind, with a horn? – and makes a mental note to ask him about it later if he gets the chance._

_He groans knowing there is no way he’s getting out of this, not that he necessarily wants to, it just wasn’t exactly how he pictured the night going. He shudders out a breath when a wet, hot tongue leaves a trail down his stomach and that same tongue circles the head of his aching cock._

_“Tonight is supposed to be for you,” he pleads, his body on edge, words coming out shaky. “Your friends hired me for the night to please you. Not the other way around.“ He lets out a loud gasp as his cock disappears inside Din’s mouth. “Fuck.” He breathes out harshly and his head falls back against the pillows._

_Din drags his lips back up his entire length and kisses the tip, responding with, “Your pleasure is my pleasure, Cobb,” before engulfing his length once more, his head bobbing up and down. Cobb hisses as the man just won’t quit._

_He isn’t even supposed to know his name. Cobb doesn’t usually give out his name on jobs, but there was something about that night, something about that man that compelled him to. He already knew his name of course from his friends._ Din. _Sounded confident, strong, fierce. Yeah, he was something fierce alright._

_Cobb lets out a loud groan as Din sucks harder, increasing his speed with one hand jerking him off at the base while the other is preoccupied with two fingers up his ass, feathering touches over his prostate. “Fuck, Din, for the love of- you’re gonna make me- oh-“, he doesn’t get the chance to say anything else as he cries out, his entire body shuddering something fierce, flooding Din’s mouth with white hot liquid. And he knows he was loud too, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He could feel that one all the way down in his toes._

_Cobb blows out a shaky breath while his body simmers. He drags the arch of his foot down one of Din’s sides, begging for contact. “Get up here and untie me, you heathen. Let me please you.” Din obliges, but only by kissing his way up Cobb’s body, and Cobb’s nerves are absolutely frayed by the time he makes his way up to his lips and kisses him nice and slow, only pulling back inches to look down at him._

_“You’re not used to letting other people steal the show, are you?” Din says cockily._

_“Bold of you to assume the show is already over,” Cobb quips back, one eyebrow raised._

_Din smirks back at him and sits up, reaching above Cobb’s head to untie his tie from the headboard and Cobb immediately circles his arms over Din’s head and around his neck, pulling him down quickly for a long kiss._

_“Gonna make you wish you didn’t do that.” Cobb breathes against Din’s lips._

_“Hope that’s part of the show.” Din teases back._

_“Oh, you have no idea.” Cobb tightens his arms and pulls him closer for another long kiss._

Cobb is pulled out of his memory the moment he feels something wet jab at his hole and instinctively pushes his hips back into the sensation. He’s quite unsure when his boxers were dragged down around his knees, his cock firmly hung underneath him. He groans when his ass is split in two and a tongue probes inside of him, trying to open him up. He bows his head, rests his forehead on the tops of his hands and lets out a soft moan.

_Oh Din, what are you doing to me?_

-

Din’s mind is running but he’s trying hard to stay focused on the task at hand. Down on his knees, he circles his tongue around the sweet spot before him.

 _Cobb._ He can hardly believe it. _Can it really be him?_

He grips Cobb’s ass, spreading him open even further as he pushes his tongue inside as much as he can. The groans he’s getting are worth every hint of a memory flooding back to the forefront of his mind.

 _Din pushes open the door to his bedroom after his guests have left, extending his arm as an invitation for Cobb to enter. Cobb saunters on by, his hips swinging as he walks, wearing a red t-shirt, long form fitting jeans and a signature cowboy hat perched on his head._ A cowboy escort. _Din shakes his head but eyes his ass he walks by._

_Din notices the way Cobb checks out his room, spinning in a slow circle until he’s back facing Din and flashes him a grin. “Would’ve expected bigger from you,” Cobb quips and gestures his hand to the size of the room._

_Din shakes his head, biting back a smile. “What makes you think-“ He stops mid-sentence when he catches Cobb taking off his hat to grip his shirt with one hand from behind in an effort to rid himself of it and effortlessly slips it off over his head, tossing it on the floor, the hat going right back on his head. Din can’t help but eye the way his muscles flex from his movements, a slender and fit man standing before him. He clears his throat and starts again. “What makes you think that?” he asks coolly._

_Cobb saunters over to stand in front of him and Din quietly sucks in a breath when Cobb glides his hand down the front of Din’s shirt, smoothing over his tie as he does and lets his hand trail down even further, softly cupping the fabric between Din’s thighs. “Maybe you make up for it in other places.”_

_Din traps a moan deep in his throat and grows bolder in response. He grabs the back of Cobb neck, a momentary pause when he feels the outline of a scar there, the palm of his hand memorizing the outline of it, but files that one away to ask about later. He applies pressure with his thumb and forefinger and forces Cobb up to look up directly into his eyes. “I think you’ll find there’s enough of both to go around,” Din jerks his head in the direction of the bed, “I’ll show you what I mean.”_ _Din releases his grip and slides his hand all the way down Cobb’s back, missing the contact as he watches him turn on a dime and saunter over to the bed, losing the rest of his clothes, sans the hat, along the way._

This is gonna be fun _. And he has a feeling that it’s likely not something he’ll forget anytime soon._

The sounds of Cobb pleading with him for more snaps Din back into the present, so he nips at the inside of Cobb’s ass cheek before sticking his longest digit into his mouth, wetting it. He reaches his other hand around to find Cobb already nice and firm, twisting his wrist as he works up and down his long length, sinking that other digit inside his ass to the second knuckle. Din’s hands move in sync with the other, up and down, up and down, the flat of his hand rolling over the tip of Cobb’s cock with each twist of his wrist. He notices his palm growing slicker each time, so Din momentarily slips his finger out of Cobb's ass to reach into the drawer compartment of ottoman to grab a bottle of lube. Snapping open the cap he slicks his fingers up before slipping two of them back inside Cobb’s ass this time, and then another, working him deep and opening him up to the point where Cobb is writhing before him.

Din hears Cobb harshly moan, “For fucks sake, just fuck me already, you tease” and Din huffs a satisfied laugh before releasing his grip on Cobb’s cock and Cobb is so disheveled it almost seems like he might collapse. Din leans down to leave open mouthed kisses along the side of his ass and across the low of his back and as he stands back up, gripping his already stiff cock.

He helps Cobb untangle the briefs around his knees by working them all the way down to the floor and leans his entire body on top of Cobb’s, careful to keep his full weight off of him as Din glides his dangling cock between the inward dip of Cobb’s ass cheeks. He leaves a mark with his teeth on the side of Cobb’s neck before whispering devilishly in his ear, “A tease, huh? Be grateful there’s no place to tie you up tonight or I’d show you what that word really means.”

-

Cobb’s losing it. On the edge of losing it, physically. And losing his damn mind. 

Of all the nights. Of all the places. _It just had to be him._

He shivers at Din’s words and tips his head all the way back, his neck burning from the mark of a lover. _Certainly better than the other one he has._

The corners of Cobb’s mouth tilt upwards at the thought of Din marking him and he sighs, or maybe he groans, he isn’t quite sure. Either way, he turns his head and buries his face into a mop of curls, pushing his ass up into the cock that ever so often is bumping his entrance as it slides up and down his body. Din must have gotten the hint because he nips at his ear before Cobb feels the body heat leave him. He straightens out his arms so he’s perched up on all fours, widening his stance a bit, his back arching so it’s just near parallel with the surface beneath him. 

It doesn’t take but a moment to feel a stiff, slicked up with lube member probing at his entrance. Cobb bites down on his lip hard to stifle a groan as he pushes back into it and the head of Din’s thick cock disappears inside of him. It takes everything in Cobb not to yell, loving the friction but also feels the burning sensation deep down in his core. Din slowly but surely sinks all the way in, and Cobb grunts out a sharp “Fuck” when he reaches the hilt. Warm arms embrace him, one hand on his lower abdomen, trapping his own cock against him, and the other smack dab in the middle of his chest. He almost falters when his entire frame is suddenly lifted upright, his full weight barreling into his knees, as Din pulls out and suddenly sinks all the way back in. Cobb cries out this time and claws his fingers into the sides of Din’s thighs.

Cobb can hear moans and sounds of skin slapping against skin in the distance, but to him it feels like they are the only two people in this busy room tonight. Din sets a rhythmic pace, moving in and out of him with deliberation. The hand on his chest floats higher and grips his entire neck and chin with a kind force, turning his head quickly towards the other, a needy mouth covering his own. Their tongues battle, teeth clanking, and Cobb reaches up to cup the back of Din’s head, curls lacing through his fingers as he tries to match him kiss for kiss. A hand wraps around his cock and Cobb knows right then and there that he’s on the verge of spilling over. He stutters over his words as he tries to warn Din, “D-don’t stop, G-gon-" his head rolling back onto Din’s shoulder on a shuddering moan, his hand fisting Din’s hair in desperation.

-

Din feels the sharp tug in his scalp and moans deep in his throat, his cock twitching inside Cobb’s body as he picks one leg up, planting his foot for support and fucks him harder. His hip movements become more sporadic as his own body starts to fly apart but he keeps the hold on Cobb’s cock, closing in tight around it as he finishes him off, feeling it stiffen to the point of ecstasy in his hand.

His lips are glued to Cobb’s jaw when he feels both of their body’s shudder, Cobb spilling white hot seed into his hand as Din thrusts into him with even more force, his cock spasming as it empties inside of him. Din’s breath is hot against Cobb’s jaw, his tongue slipping out to taste the salty sweat on Cobb’s skin, both still in a state of bliss as they ride the wave of their post-orgasmic high. Din worries Cobb might go slack on him, so he lowers the hand around Cobb’s neck and places both firmly against his chest, holding him tight to his body, only the sounds of hearts hammering and breaths laboring in their ears for a few stolen minutes.

Part of Din is screaming at him to stick around for a bit but the sensible part of him knows that he can’t, that he shouldn’t. He slowly pulls out of Cobb and loosens his embrace around him, feeling Cobb collapse back onto his haunches when he does, which now's got Din wondering if Cobb is feeling this as much as he is. 

He kisses the top of Cobb’s shoulder before feeling around slowly for his clothes in the pile of fabric on the floor, gathering them up in his arms before laying them down on the oversized ottoman. He reaches for Cobb and his hand finds his thigh, squeezing it gently as he sits down next to him and slowly works on his clothes. He waves his other hand in the air, signaling for one of the hosts to come get him and escort him out. It’s time.

He turns his body towards Cobb after he’s loosely dressed, his tie and jacket hanging over his arm, and slides his hand up Cobb’s arm, across his shoulder, feeling the scar on the back of his neck one last time before his hand slips into his soft grey hair. Din leans forward and leaves a lingering open mouthed kiss against Cobb’s cheek and whispers low in his ear, careful not to be overheard, “'Til we meet again, Cobb,” as an unfamiliar hand touches his shoulder, signaling to go. 

He stands, his hand slowly losing connection with Cobb and it falls to his side. He turns to walk away as he’s guided back across the floor for the entrance. He glances over his shoulder despite not being able to see anything and the right corner of his mouth turns up for a smile. He bites his lip, shaking his head as he heads back out the big metal door he walked through not long ago.

_Until next time._

-

Cobb feels paralyzed. He’s not quite sure what he’s gotten himself into tonight but it sure as hell wasn’t what he could have ever expected. 

He raises his hand to his face and gently lays it over the cheek that Din kissed before he left. _Before he left._ He knows his clients don’t normally tend to stick around after sessions but this? Cobb shakes his head. Maybe the feeling wasn't as mutual as he thought.

He brings his legs out from under him and swivels his body so he’s sitting on the edge with his feet on the floor, taking a moment to breathe. He winces slightly, shaking his head again as he reaches down and finds his linen shirt and briefs from the floor, tugging both of them on slowly. 

_He did say they'll meet again, didn’t he?_ Cobb thought that’s what he heard but he can’t be certain as his brain was, and still is, in a bit of post-sex haze. 

Cobb stands up, stretches and feels something drop in the pocket of his shirt. His brows furrow. He quickly covers his hand over the pocket and notices there’s something inside of it. He pulls the object out and rests it in his upward facing palm. He rolls it around in his hand, noticing it’s cool, almost metal like feel, and he traces his thumb over a familiar design. 

He bows his head, a grin splitting his face in two, and shakes his head one more time. 

_Until next time indeed._


End file.
